The Pokemon Chapters
by Codcam2
Summary: As Chris awakes on his tenth birthday, he leaves the safety of Pallet Town on a quest to catch them all, along with his friends Niall and James. together, the trio come upon an unexpected journey, leaving the fate of the entire world in their hands, and, along with their Pokemon, the three are determined to see it through.


Prologue:

As the dawn broke over the Kanto region, it marked a momentous day for young Chris. This day, the thirteenth of the fifth, Chris had turned the age of 10, and was, by right, ready to take his steps into the vast world of the wind beneath his black cap, the sun caught in his blue eyes and the world at his feet. A world long gone of criminal organizations, of terror attacking land to land, in attempts to destroy, tear apart or pillage the honest planes of both human and Pokemon. As the sun rose in Chris' room, a fine line of light crept over his eyelids, waking his from exciting dreams of one day becoming the champion of the Elite 4, and qualifying for the national ranks, hosted this year in Saffron City, not too far from Chris' home of Pallet Town.

However, Chris had no intentions of making this trip on foot. As the light became brighter, he was broken from his realm of dreams, of flying on the back of a mighty Rayquaza, of battling trainers with the might of a Dragonite, and, full of energy, shot out of bed and ran down the stairs to find his mother already preparing his birthday breakfast meal of pancakes and syrup.  
Excitedly, Chris shouted "Mom, please, can we skip breakfast! I wanna go to the lab now!" His mother just chuckled to herself. Just the kind of thing Chris would spit out on his tenth birthday. Most other mornings, it would be a simple "Good morning!", but she had prepared herself for this.  
"Now Chris, be patient. If your friends waited an extra two months after both of their birthdays to wait for you, I'm sure you can survive a meal without a panic attack." Chris frowned, but wasn't angry or upset, he just wanted to get to Professor Sketchit's lab to receive his first ever Pokemon.

Chris' mom, seeing Chris' anticipation, couldn't help but think of Chris' father, still locked in commitments elsewhere in a different region, however finishing them all as soon as he can so that he may be able to move to Kanto for good, rather than just temporary housing. It was unfortunate that this day he couldn't get out of his work, as hard as he might have tried. It was too great a proposition, and so he couldn't make the usual trip. Chris always pretended he understood and accepted that he couldn't see his father, claiming to be 'a big boy, now', but he was eight when the travelling started, and having it end half a year ago, was destroyed by the thought that his father couldn't join him for this one day.

With breakfast demolished, and pyjamas swapped out for the finest birthday clothes, and a heartfelt farewell from his mother, Chris couldn't wait for the day ahead of him. He was about to meet up with his friends Niall and James, having them both join him for the choosing of their first Pokemon, as they had both been kind enough to wait for Chris to turn the proper age.

Wandering through Pallet Town, Chris stopped and looked at the gloomy house that sat leading up towards the lab. Broken windows, horrible smell, battered wooden walls and a roof half caved in. If the land wasn't owned, the building would be down within the first hour of the house collapsing to such a state, but now all it did was sit there, unnerving the people that pass by towards the lab. As Chris stood there, staring, it appeared as though there was a silhouette standing in the window, glaring back at him.

Chris' eyes fixated on this shadow, he didn't seem to notice the two other shadows slowly shifting their way towards him. Before they were noticed, the two shadows seized the opportunity to launch at Chris, screaming "BOO!"

Chris, frightened and struggling, managed to wrestle both shadows away in a terrified struggle, and jumping to his feet, noticed just who the two shadows actually were.

"Haha, we got you good!" laughed Niall, rubbing the back of his head after landing on a tough patch of dirt.

"Oh, since when did the baby get so strong?" Taunted James in a mocking tone, yet meaning no actual offence. Chris, panting from the fright, burst out into laughter.

"You thought you were scary! Ha! Takes more than that to frighten me!", and although Chris wanted to believe what he had just said, he couldn't keep his hands from shaking slightly, so he rushed them into his pockets, hoping the other two didn't noticed they actually scared him.

"So what were you looking at?" Questioned Niall, walking towards the fence of the old house, looking off into the general direction Chris was staring at.

"I dunno, probably nothing, but why are you interested? We're only wasting time! C'mon, let's hurry to the lab!" And as quickly as his sentence had shot out of his mouth, Chris had set off at an alarming speed towards the lab. All James and Niall could do was chuckle at his eagerness in an attempt to catch up with their good friend.


End file.
